Paperwork
by Sora Livana
Summary: Children played happily amongst themselves and yet, on this glorious day, Colonel Roy Mustang was stuck inside doing paperwork. Again. Parental RoyxEd with slightly bad language... Please read and review!


**A/N: Something that I started ages ago, and the decided to finish during one of my english lessons whilst everyone else was watching a DVD. Not great, but I really didn't have the motivation to make it any better. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Paperwork**

The leaves danced softly in the slight breeze, floating serenely towards the ground. The midday sun sat high in the sky, as birds chirped, singing in the thick foliage of the trees. Children played happily amongst themselves and yet, on this glorious day, Colonel Roy Mustang was stuck inside doing paperwork. Again.

He sighed longingly as he gazed out of his office's window, aware of what he should be doing, but already bored witless after the first three signatures. And, if that wasn't bad enough, as the day progressed instead of shrinking, the pile of paperwork actually seemed to be gaining rapidly in size.

_I mean, _he thought to himself, _what exactly_ _is the point? Half of these things aren't even worth my attention… _He sighed once again, aware that there were a million more productive things to do in his life besides paperwork. _Like taking that pretty girl from the flower shop out on a date… _He mused, a small smirk creeping onto his face as he imagined Havoc's fury when he lost yet another girl to The Flame. _Poor bloke, he really doesn't stand a chance against me…_

He smirked again, and rested his head on a gloved hand, his eyes closed as he contemplated his evening's plans. Glancing briefly at the clock, he acknowledged that he had another five hours of Hawkeye pointing a gun at his head until freedom. Oh well, the sooner he got it done, the sooner he would be allowed to go. It was a shame that there was nothing to make the day go faster. Sighing once again, more heavily this time, he rested his head on the desk. Before he knew it, he's drifted off to sleep…

BANG! _Oh shit… _his head shot up from the desk suddenly, hand flailing, accidentally knocking one of the multiple piles of paperwork and sending all of the various papers flying. Ever so slightly above his head on the wall behind him was a bullet hole, still smoking. Sheepishly, he turned towards the door and, as it happened, Hawkeye's impassive face._ Does she ever show ANY emotion? _He grumbled to himself, grabbing a pen quickly and starting to scrawl his name on the many items of paperwork. Hawkeye nodded, matter of factly, before leaving the room. Mustang sighed, aware that there was now absolutely no chance of him getting anymore shut eye – she'd watch him like a hawk for the rest of the day.

He couldn't remember how many papers he had trawled through before his hand hurt so much that he could no longer move it. _She can point that gun at me as much as she likes. I'm having a break._ He thought to himself determinedly. He resumed staring blankly out of the window; quickly losing himself in his many tangle thoughts. Closing his eyes, he let the now setting sun shine on his face, allowing himself to relax for the first time in hours. Just as he was about to drift off for the second time that day, he heard a commotion coming from down the hall. _I wonder what that could be, _he mused. It wasn't long before he found out.

Heavy footsteps shook the floor of his office, and in all likelihood the entire building. Mustang felt a smirk appear on his face as he heard the familiar, raised voice of a certain blonde midget, complaining loudly about something that he was sure he would know about soon. Preparing himself for the young alchemist's entrance, Mustang lay back into his chair, allowing himself to, once again, relax. Unwillingly, he felt a very smug look creep onto his face.

SLAM! The door swung open, hitting the wall behind it and, consequently, knocking over a small potted plant that had spent much of it's life acting as a doorstop. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, stormed in, anger radiating off every inch of him. Stomping across the office and coming to a halt in front of Mustang's desk, Roy saw the piece of paper clutched in the blonde's left hand.

"So you've finally decided to turn up, Fullmetal, even if you are…" He glanced absently at the clock, "3 hours late". Playing it cool, Mustang decided not to tell him that he had actually forgotten the meeting until a few moments previously.

"Shut the hell up, Colonel Bastard, and tell me what the fuck this is about" he hissed angrily, waving the piece of paper around.

" I really wouldn't know, Fullmetal. I can barely see _you _over all of this paperwork, never mind read what you're holding" he replied mildly. At his words he saw the teen's scowl grow even more pronounced, if that was possible.

"You know what it is, Bastard" the young alchemist growled, "It's got your signature on it".

"Really? Well, I sign a lot of things…" He drifted off absently, gesturing at the ever-present piles of paperwork, simply annoying the teen even more.

"It says that money is going to be taken out of my research fund!" The young blonde exclaimed in anger. "Why? I fixed the damn bridge!"

Mustang gave another deep sigh, before waving his hand in the direction of the sofa.

"Sit down, Fullmetal." He ordered wearily, a small look of surprise flickered across the alchemist's face, maybe due to his commanding officer's tired tone of voice, but he obliged without further argument.

"Well, are you gonna tell me why?" He asked irritably, his tense body giving away the fact that he was extremely frustrated.

"Yes," Mustang replied simply, before resuming signing paperwork. A look of irritation crossed Edward's face.

"Well…" Mustang looked up from his work, before replying simply,

"You need to learn responsibility, Edward. If you had been more careful, _hell, _not to mention less suicidal, that bridge would not have been destroyed in the first place. Are you really so desperate that you would risk killing yourself before you have fixed your brother?"

Edward stared at him silently, _probably shocked that I care…_Roy thought to himself, and actually felt sorry for the teen, who'd already been through so much in such a short time. He heard a sound come from the sofa, and looked up to see Edward heading towards the door. _That's strange, he usually blows his top after a lecture…_he mused, before saying out loud, "Be careful, Fullmetal. I already have enough paperwork, please refrain from making anymore." The teen turned around, before replying haughtily,

"Don't you worry, Bastard. I have no intention of dying before you." Mustang smirked.

"Well, if that's the case, I'd advise you get someone to take a look at your leg." He smiled at the look of shock on the young alchemist's face.

"You can't hide anything from me, Fullmetal." Edward stared at him, before grunting irritably and stomping out of the door.

The Colonel smiled again. No matter how loud-mouthed and annoying Fullmetal was, he always managed to make his day more interesting. Looking at the clock, he realised with satisfaction that his workday was over. He got up, grabbed his coat and marched out of the office, sparing a smile for Hawkeye, who was doing her own paperwork. Walking down one of HQ's many hallways, he decided to rearrange his date to tomorrow. _I think that, tonight, I just need to think…_

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? It's not angsty like my first fanfiction... Do you reckon I should write anymore fics in this style?**


End file.
